Water can be Thicker than Blood
by osakalamb
Summary: A fan fiction about Nina's Jealousy over Jun and Kazuya Asuka inds out but is it too late to stop a unbalenced Nina?


Okay... this is my first fan fic and i need your honest opinion about it! sorry if it's really stupid and thanks to superkawaiilamb- my best friend- for helping me. By the way, what do you think about Nina trying to get rid of Jun and Kazuya as a plot... it it okay?

Chapter 1- Jealous Hatred

Nina's fair skin was burning. She slumped down beside a tree. The tree that she sat by was old, crippled and looked as if it needed a Zimmer frame. The tree that _they _were under was young and blew blossom into the wind. Jun laughed as Kazuya playfully picked the pink flower out of her hair, and then kissed her on the head.

Kazuya looked at Nina then said something to Jun. She looked over and got up, although Kazuya protested, trying to pull her down again. Jun just laughed and began to walk towards Nina.

"Hello, my name is Jun. Kazuya-"said Jun when she reached Nina, turning and pointing to him-"says that he recognises you, you are a fighter?"

"So? You're blocking my light, lady. And you know what, you should try a little powder on your cheeks, because they look as saggy as a bull dogs," said Nina bitchily.

"Oh, well, thank you, I-"she broke off, crying. Kazuya cradled her affectionately, and then held her at arms length to talk to her. Nina watched as Jun shook her head, tears in her eyes.

_Sad cow is too sensitive, thought Nina._

* * *

"Heihachi. I think I can help you," said Nina, eating a Carb-Snax in her car. 

"Brilliant. I need someone like you to do a simple and easy job, no mistakes. Got it?" came the reply.

"I sure as hell got it. I want rid of them both too. Do we meet?" questioned Nina eagerly, her heart beating as if she had begun to sprint.

"No. It's too risky. I will send someone with the pledge," replied the voice.

"The pledge? Why?" asked Nina putting down her Carb-Snax.

"あなたが忠節でなければ, 悪は表面のあなたを打つ"

"And that means?" Nina began to feel out of her depth and confused.

"It means, Miss Williams, that if you are disloyal, evil will strike. Six- thirty, your place," came the reply. Then the sound of a free line came onto Nina's cell phone. Heihachi had hung up. Nina rang one of her contacts, needing supplies. Then she texted her sister.

* * *

Anna stood with Asuka in the kitchen, while she prepared their dinner. 

"Hey, you know, I'm really sorry Asuka, but I don't like sushi or jellied eels or stuff like that, I…" Asuka was standing their smiling, holding a bag of nachos in one hand, and a tub of Ben&Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream in the other.

"Neither do I! Nachos with salsa and cheese for dinner, and ice cream for dessert. Okay?" smiled Asuka.

"Definitely!" grinned Anna.

As they sat down to eat in Asuka's dining room, Anna received a text message.

"Hey, that's my phone," said Anna, wiping her hands on a paper towel, reaching for her cell phone. Her face clouded as she read the message.

"Are you okay? Who's it from?" asked Asuka, concerned.

"Phff. Just…my sister, Nina. She's horrible," muttered Anna savagely.

"Nina Williams? She's like, a legend!" said Asuka, awestruck.

"No she's not. My sister is an evil person. Even now she's boasting about how she's got power, how she is going to help Heihachi Mishima get rid of someone close to home… she's sick in the head," sighed Anna. She looked up at Asuka, who was standing staring at her. "What?" asked Anna, dumbfounded.

"Aren't you going to tell someone? She's plotting to murder someone, maybe more than one. Lives are at risk," questioned Asuka, feeling breathless. Fighting was okay, but murder for no reason? That wasn't right in Asuka's eyes.

"Ignore her, Asuka. She's probably had too much to drink, and now she's pouring her drunken heart out to me via-" Anna broke off as Asuka began to talk in a fast paced, fearing way.

"_No. _That wasn't a drunken message. Close to home… close. Revenge. Who…who… come on Anna, a little help here. Murder, people at risk. Oh no!" Asuka suddenly clapped her hand over mouth and the colour drained from her face. "Oh no, Kazuya; Heihachi's son, and his partner with the same surname as me…Jun! Those poor people; Mr Mishimi was so nice when I met him one time…Oh…" burbled Asuka, pale with sad eyes.

"Asuka, you can go tell them if you like. I mean, I know that what she's saying is evil, and we don't like each other… but Nina is my sister, and I don't want to betray her. Good luck," said Anna, blushing with guilt.

Asuka scooped up her bag, chucking in her cell phone and her pager. She threw on her favourite blue jacket and stepped out the door. She took a deep breath. "I think I need good luck, "said Asuka to herself.


End file.
